Hopefully Ever After
by Lyrical Analysis
Summary: Sasuke is a slave taught obedience and submission by his old, extremely abusive master. A few months ago, his old master sold him to Itachi. When Sasuke breaks one of Itachi's good wine bottles, what type of punishment will the Uchiha think up? Yaoi, lemon, bondage, Itachi x Sasuke, Slave/Master
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_Hopefully Ever After_

**Rating: **_This chapter is not worksafe at all! There's no sex yet, but there's everything leading up to it. Sex will be in the next chapter!_

**Summary:** _Sasuke is a slave taught utter obedience by his old master, and has been raised in fear of being punished. Itachi is Sasuke's new master. You can do the math._

**Disclaimer: **_I own none of the characters. This story is the only thing that's mine!_

**Author's notes:** _Firstly, this is a yaoi story, meaning it contains a sexual relationship between two men. If this makes you in any way uncomfortable, you might want to find a different story. This is my first fan fiction on this website, so bear with me, here! The chapters will most likely improve and get better as I go along. Please review with honesty. I'd love to hear whatever you have to say, and any ideas you have on how I could improve! After all, I won't get better without reviews to help me!_

* * *

Itachi sighed softly, rubbing his temples in order to bring his thoughts together. All day he had been able to think solely of his newest slave, Sasuke. Or, to be more specific, what his newest slave would look like with his clothes piled on the floor by Itachi's bed.

It must be the dry spell that was making him think that. Itachi hadn't had sex in over seven months, and it was beginning to get to him. Why wasn't anyone having sex with him? He was a good-looking man! The Uchiha heaved a sigh as he fidgeted at his desk, trying to ignore the section of his pants that was begging for him to call Sasuke up to his office. He was working from home today…maybe he could take a little break?

Itachi shook his head and continued working. He had stayed focused for roughly ten minutes before thoughts flooded back into his head. He sighed, finally closing his laptop and standing up. It was no use. He was just going to keep thinking about…well…_it_.

A small smirk spread across the Uchiha's lips as he called his slave's name. Sasuke was one of the most adorable slaves Itachi had seen in his life. The fact that he was incredibly obedient and submissive made him hot enough, and his looks were an added bonus that Itachi silently enjoyed on a daily basis. It would be very fun to see the features that Sasuke hid under his clothing.

Sasuke knocked softly on the door of the office, keeping his head bowed before Itachi even answered the door. There were many things Sasuke had learned from his old master-sama, and one of them was to **_never _**make eye-contact with somebody who was not another slave unless given permission. If he made eye contact with old master-sama, he might not get food for a week. Sasuke ran a finger over his skinny stomach and gulped softly. He could feel his ribcage without even trying. He sighed softly, waiting for his new master to open the door. Granted, Itachi seemed to be a much nicer master than old master-sama, but that didn't mean he didn't still have the potential to hurt Sasuke in whatever way he wanted, so Sasuke still followed all the rules he had been taught by his old master-sama.

Itachi opened the door of his office and stepped out so that he was in the hallway. "Sasuke, go get me a bottle of my finest wine" Itachi ordered. He had a plan…Sasuke scurried off to get said bottle.

When Sasuke returned, holding the bottle of wine, he extended the bottle to his master. "Here you go, Master" Sasuke kept his head down to avoid making eye contact with Itachi.

The older Uchiha smirked slightly and reached his hand out for the bottle. Sasuke let go of the bottle before Itachi had a good grip on it, though, causing the bottle to shatter to pieces on the ground. The red fluid splashed up, staining both his and his master's clothing, as well as the rug.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the mess he had created. He gulped, and instantly he was at his master's feet and begging forgiveness. "Please, Master, I did not mean to break your bottle of wine, please do not punish me too harshly" Sasuke tried his best not to look at his master, though he found himself sneaking peeks at his master's face in an attempt to gouge how he was feeling and see if continued begging would make his master more angry or less angry.

Itachi grinned a half-grin, half-smirk before he began to speak. "Well, well, well, Sasuke. You have definitely messed up. I will never be able to use this rug again." He smiled at the small shiver of fear that went down his slave's back. Itachi had to admit, he was slightly sadistic, and it was fun to see Sasuke scared. "Once you have finished cleaning this mess up, come to my sleeping quarters" Itachi ordered, heading off to his room. That would give him enough time to find everything and get it ready.

The Uchiha smirked to himself as he reached his room, beginning to set everything up. He laid down the objects he would be needing on the bed. Rope, cock ring, lubricant, and, last but certainly not least, a vibrator. Now he just needed Sasuke!

Said boy was almost done cleaning. He finally got the last bit of wine off the walls before walking briskly to his master's bedroom. Sasuke knocked softly, hoping to delay the moment of truth for as long as possible.

Unfortunately, the door opened within mere seconds of Sasuke knocking, revealing a broadly smirking man who had made a quick change of clothing. Instead of black trousers and a white button-down shirt, his master was now wearing tight leather pants that did nothing to conceal the large bulge in the center. A loose tie was still around Itachi's neck, but there was no shirt covering his toned stomach muscles.

Itachi grinned as he led Sasuke into his bedroom. "I will never be able to us that rug again…I really think it's my duty to punish you" Itachi smirked a bit. This was going to be fun.

"I-I am sorry, Master. Please do not punish me too harshly" Sasuke cried in surprise when Itachi's hand caressed his face. His head tilted to the head confusedly as he saw his master grin.

Itachi pinned the younger male onto the bed, causing a yelp of surprise on Sasuke's part. "It's okay. I made sure you dropped the bottle of wine. As long as you do exactly what you are told, you should be absolutely fine" Itachi stated, licking his lips as his slave nodded. Sasuke was good at following orders. After all, it had been what he had done his entire life.

Itachi grinned. Time to teach Sasuke a lesson he wouldn't soon forget.

* * *

_I know, I know, I suck. But I wanted to get something up, even if it was something really short! Please review and/or PM me. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to write another chapter! Once I have at least one review, I'll get to work on chapter 2._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **

_Hopefully Ever After_

**Rating:**

_Not worksafe! Rated M! Sex! I repeat, sex! Glorious hot BDSM man sex!_

_ …ahem *composes self*Like I said. Not worksafe! Please do not read unless you're old enough (I say old enough because I know some eighteen year olds who are much too child-like to read this, and some fifteen year olds who are mature enough to read this. Use YOUR judgment, please)_

**Disclaimer:**

_ I own none of the characters that appear in this chapter, nor do I own Naruto. I am not being paid in any way for the publication of this story_

**Author's notes:**

_I'd like to give a big thank-you to all of you who reviewed (Rosebunse, ada2012, Ladydragon1219, and krikanalo). It was because of you guys that I've decided to make this fic longer than I had intended! It was originally going to be a short, 2-chapter fan-fiction, but it's going to be much, much longer now! I'd also like to thank the one person who favorited the fic, as well as the three people who are now following it. Everybody, please review again! It keeps me motivated and makes my fingers move faster than they do when I don't get any reviews! If you have any ideas for later chapters, you can send me a PM or tell me in a review!_

* * *

Itachi forced himself to momentarily release his grip on Sasuke, despite the want to forget about his plans and fuck his slave against the headboard—hard and fast. The slightly sadistic man reached over to the rope, quickly tying Itachi's arms to the headboard, and stretching his legs apart as far as they could comfortably go before tying each leg to opposite sides of the bed. Satisfied with his work, Itachi took a moment to admire this view of Sasuke. His legs were spread wide, offering an aesthetically pleasing view of Sasuke's more intimate parts. Itachi felt the leather pants he was wearing suddenly grow uncomfortably tight. He quickly disposed of them, along with the black boxer briefs under them, leaving him in only the loose fitting black tie, which he disposed of at a lightning speed.

Now, it was time to manipulate his slave a bit more. He still needed a reason to use the cock ring, after all! Itachi nudged himself in between Sasuke's legs, chuckling softly as he saw what awaited him there. Despite Sasuke's burning blush and worried face, an erection poked out from between his legs. He gasped in surprise as he felt a mouth engulfing the erection, causing his hips to buck forward involuntarily.

That was before he felt a lubed up vibrator poking at his virgin entrance, and began to panic slightly. Not that his panic showed much, due to the fact that he couldn't squirm about in panic with his arms and legs tied down to the bed, but it was still there.

Itachi confusedly pulled his head off Sasuke's cock long enough to figure out why his slave seemed so scared. The older Uchiha found himself smirking lightly as he realized that his slave was a virgin. "Don't worry, Sasuke. This is very pleasurable once you get used to it" Itachi said, and, with that, returned his mouth to Sasuke's cock slowly slid the vibrator up into his slave's ass.

Sasuke's breath came and fell in soft pants as he tried his best to relax. He had learned a long time ago to be stoic when receiving punishment, and this still _technically _counted as punishment. But that thought was abandoned when he felt the vibrator press up against his magic spot. The slave let out an incoherent cry, arching his back slightly.

Itachi grinned as he found Sasuke's prostate. He turned the vibrator on as he continued to suck his slave, coaxing those sweet, sweet moans from him until he was practically shouting.

Itachi smirked. He could tell Sasuke was close to an orgasm. The master lifted his head up to murmur his next words before continuing to suck his slave. "Don't you dare come" Itachi ordered, causing a small whine on Sasuke's part.

"But—but—oh, shit" Sasuke tried his best to stop his orgasm from coming, but soon enough he was yelling incoherently as his seed spilled out into his master's mouth.

Itachi did his best to suppress his smirk as he lifted his head off of Sasuke's cock and took the vibrator out of his slave's entrance. He sighed theatrically before speaking. "My, my, my. It seems this is the _second_ time you have messed up _today._ I need my pleasure too, you know…" Itachi picked up the ring, pretending to survey it thoughtfully. "I'll use this" he finally declared "to make sure that you don't come before me _again _when I get my pleasure" he finished, before sliding the ring down to the base of his slave's cock. He chuckled softly when he realized that Sasuke was already hard again.

Sasuke had to admit, seeing his master acting like this was extremely different and even kind of…well, there was no polite way to put it. Kind of…hot. If asked, of course, he would apologize again instantly, but he was getting a few ideas into his head of ways that might earn him punishments like this again. Things like cock rings were things that Sasuke, to slight shame, was beginning to think might not be such bad forms of punishment. After all, what could go wrong with something like that? It wasn't like the cock ring would hurt too much…right? He hoped he was, but he wasn't sure it honestly mattered much if he wasn't. If he was completely and totally honest with himself, he was slightly masochistic, anyways. He had been raised getting beaten by old master-sama so much that, to a certain extent, he had even taught himself to _want _to be hurt. Plus, with Master Itachi, hurt was usually followed by comfort…and Sasuke liked comfort, a lot. It seemed to him to be like a privilege that he wasn't supposed to have as a slave, but got anyways. The thought made him feel special.

Itachi grinned softly and lubed up two of his fingers, pressing them slowly inside Sasuke's entrance. He quickly added another, and felt Sasuke's impatient rear entrance squeeze them in way of begging Itachi for more without words.

"Someone's impatient today, huh?" Itachi growled lightly into Sasuke's ear before lubricating his own cock and sliding it inside Sasuke before beginning to thrust.

"Ah!" Sasuke screamed as Itachi hit his prostate repeatedly. He could feel his member hardening against his skinny stomach. He was about to come…

But he couldn't come, because the bastard had put a cock ring on him! He groaned in frustration, bucking his hips forward in a useless attempt to lessen the pressure on his cock.

"Do you want to come?" Itachi smirked as he continued to thrust, earning him more moans from the body underneath him.

"Y-yes! I need—I want—I…" Sasuke tried desperately to make coherent sentences, but his mind was soon wiped blank due to the overwhelming sense of pleasure he was feeling.

"Tell me how badly you want to come" Sasuke grinned and continued thrusting, aware of and enjoying the escalating tension in his slave's body.

"I want to come—so badly—ahm…please, please let me come!" Sasuke wined, thrusting his hips out hopefully.

Alas, Itachi was intent on what he was doing, and, instead of taking the ring off, moved one of his hands down to stroke Sasuke's member.

"Ahhhh!" Sasuke screamed, writhing as much as one could when one was being restrained as much as he.

Itachi smirked, taking his time to stroke his way down to the base of Sasuke's cock, where the ring was. He finally took the ring off, causing his slave and him to come in unison.

Sasuke felt the white essence shooting out of his cock, as well as Itachi's come filling him up. He relaxed onto the bed as a wave of post-orgasmic weakness took him over. He felt the rope slide off and Itachi's warm arms wrap tightly around him instead. Before he really knew what was happening, the comforter was pulled up to his neck, and he found himself tucking his head into his master's chest. It was…comforting.

Sasuke heard a few words murmured from his master before he fell into a deep sleep.

_"I love you, Sasuke."_

For once in his life, Sasuke was genuinely happy_._

He never would have imagined the trouble he and his master would get into the next morning.

* * *

There it was, folks!

That was the very first lemon I've ever wrote, so I apologize if it sucked (and not just cocks.)

Please review! I'd love to hear anything you have to say!

I'm going to seriously try to make the next chapter longer than the first two. This is kind of an experiment fiction for me, since it's my first one. I'm trying new things and seeing what I'm good at. Please bear with me-the chapters and lemons will get better and longer as we go along. I will try my best to have at least one lemon per chapter, or at the very least, one every other chapter.


	3. Author's note

Hello! This is just an author's note.

I wanted to clear up some of the issues regarding the similarity to Seme and Slave.

I've recently read through Seme and Slave, and realize that it is similar to that in many regards. I did not intend for this to happen, but it turns out that it has happened anyways. I believe, though, that it is going to get very different in the next chapter, which should be up sometime within the next few weeks.


End file.
